Greasy's Diner
|image = S1e6 greasy's diner 01.png |type = Restaurant |owner = |employees = Lazy Susan Shopkeeper Cook Unnamed waitress Soos Ramirez (former) |address = |first= Tourist Trapped |last = The Love God |times = 7 }} Greasy's Diner is a local diner in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It is a typical restaurant that serves breakfast pancakes and other traditional American food. Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan all go to eat regularly at Greasy's Diner. History Before Mabel found out Norman was a bunch of gnomes, she went there with him on a date. After fumbling with the knob of the door, "Norman" smashed the door's window, and opened it from the inside. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", the Pines family go there for breakfast, and Dipper ends up humiliating himself on the Manliness Tester. Grunkle Stan crushes on Lazy Susan, one of the diner's waitresses, but is too afraid to ask her out, so Mabel, Wendy, and Soos all help him get out of his lazy stage and help him be more appealing. At the end of the episode, Lazy Susan slips her phone number to Grunkle Stan, and in the ending credits, he receives several voicemails from her. In"Gideon Rises",Soos takes a part-time job there because the Mystery Shack was closed. In "Society of the Blind Eye," it is shown that Old Man McGucket sleeps under the diner's tables. In "The Love God," Mabel sets Robbie and Tambry up on a date here. Though it doesn't go well at first, it turns around after Mabel sneaks some of the love potion she stole from the Love God into their order. Appearance The outside of Greasy's Diner is in the shape of a fallen redwood log. There is even the stump of a redwood located on its right, as though the tree was chopped down right there and made into the restaurant. Underneath the main sign bearing the diner's name is a smaller sign with the slogan "We have food". The diner is on a train car that is labeled "Gravity Falls 1883", with steps leading to the entrance and back door. Somewhere close by (a short walking distance away) there is a pay phone (as seen in "Society of the Blind Eye"). Employees S1e6 lazy susan.png|Lazy Susan (waitress) S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png|Unnamed shopkeeper S2e9 Greasy's chef.png|Unnamed cook S2e9 staring contest.png|Unnamed waitress S1e20 I'm here for you.PNG|Soos Ramirez (former part-time cook) Patrons *Coffee Guy *Deputy Durland *Dipper Pines *Hank *Lee *Mabel Pines *Manly Dan *Old Man McGucket *Meredith *Meredith's crush *Pizza Guy *Robbie Valentino *Soos Ramirez *Stan Pines *Sheriff Blubs *Tambry *Wendy Corduroy Manliness Tester Greasy's Diner is also home to the "Test Your Manliness" machine. This machine becomes central to the plot of "Dipper vs. Manliness." The harder you squeeze the handle, the more bulbs will light up. If one reaches "Manly Man," the prize is free pancakes. Dipper fails the test, so he goes into the woods to become more manly. Manly Dan achieved "Manly Man" with only his pinkie finger, causing the machine to explode and shower everyone with free pancakes. Sightings ru:Обед Жирнушки Category:Companies Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Shorts places Category:Recurring places Category:Restaurants Category:Buildings